The Gray Jewel's Rose
by Kaerih
Summary: Anastasia Verruil, wants to be a lady in waiting and serve in a court. Sadly, she has been rejected by every court in Glacia, minus one: The territory's court. Accepted into it, Lady Ana now serves the sharped tongued Queen Karla. One of the strongest females in the Blood's history. Ana isn't faced by this, in fact she is excited, little does she know that she is the Gray's rose.
1. Chapter 1

**_Glacia_**

Karla let out a long sigh as she read over many of the letters sent to her from the different province Queens. She was bored out of her mind, but the work needed to be done. Using craft to put away the papers, she stood up and winced, grabbing her desk for support as the pain went away. She counted her breaths slowly, trying not to focus on the pain and when she finally was sure that she could handle it, she straighten more.

Her ice-blue eyes looking toward the door and right at her Master of the Guard, surprised to see him standing there. She had been too distracted by the pain to notice his presence. If Lucivar were there he would surely disapprove of that and he would make sure to remind her to always be aware of her surroundings. Seeing a glazed look come over the man's eyes, she opted to give him a fake normal smile to calm him, only it seem as if she was baring her white teeth at him.

"Kiss, kiss. How long were you standing there?" She asked him, trying to act normal. He did not need to know that she was passing through one of her worst days. Most of the males in her court, especially him, would take that chance to fuss over her. Something she did not like at all and if KaeAskavi found out he would surely go tell his sire. Kaelas would surely go tell one of the boyos and then she would be in trouble.

He studied her for a couple of moments more, before he let out an exasperated sigh. "Not long enough. I should have been gentler with you during the morning exercises, my Lady." His words made her want to groan, but that was not proper adult behavior.

It was strange how her life had change since the rebellions that happen through out the realm, especially in Glacia. Even more so after the power storm that released Witch; sacrificing herself and her jewels to save the realms from going into a war that would have annihilated every living thing. From those different events she had lost and sacrificed many things, but from all of that bad a whole lot of good came out of it.

Jaenelle was back with them, happier and healthier. She once again had control over all of Glacia and was almost finish with healing the damage done by her uncle. She was alive and even thought she wouldn't be like she used to be before; she had survived the witchblood poison. She could walk, even if she needed a cane to actually walk and to always be training to keep her legs strong. All of that was great, but not as wonderful as adopting and raising a child. That helped her forget more and more of how she missed Morton.

Della was the reason she was always willing to get better. Of course, raising Della was nowhere as easy as she thought it would be. The girl had proven to be quite smart, too smart perhaps. Her court members, specifically her Master of the Guard, had made her conscience of Della picking up bad habits. She did not need to know who exactly they were referring to as the responsible person teaching Della such _bad _habits.

No more could she be crude, sassy or cursing unless the child was out of earshot. She also needed to reign in her temper more, since she needed to set a good example toward dealing with people you did not like at all. Oh, how she hated that.

Deciding on just rolling her eyes, she did just that and cross her arms together. "Please, stop with this stu-" The man raised one of his eyebrows back at her, a silent reminder that the girl was close. She shut her mouth and just glared at him. Before calling in her cane to go around the desk.

She cursed softly under her breath as she made her way toward the door, letting him know how annoyed she was with him. The stubborn, stupid male just smile at her and move aside to let her pass through. Oh, how she fantasize about hitting him with the cane so many times in that moment. Raising her head high, she continued on not stopping to wait for him.

"Where are you going, my Lady?" He asked her with too much curiosity.

"I am going out. I need fresh air." She said between gritted teeth.

"Perfect. Let me get your coat." The Prince politely replied and that annoyed her even more.

"I don't need a coat…" She tried to sound mean, but that didn't do anything at all to the man, who just kept smiling at her like he had no care in the world.

"Fine." She surrender, at least he would give her some privacy outside, but still would be close by. She missed the days when no one wanted to pass time with her. Sadly, that changed when the males of her court began to notice her softer side.

"Excellent, my Lady." She watched silently as he called in her gray coat and helped her into it. She let him put some heat spells on it and mentally sighed, being grateful for those spells and the warmth. His smile grew wider when he noticed her content expression, which made her roll her eyes at him again.

Continuing on down the hallway and toward the front door, she caught a glimpse of her reflection. She had never been a vain woman, but seeing herself reflected on different glass surfaces, reminded her of how old she looked. She was on her late twenties, a prime and very healthy female, but with no companion to share her bed with.

During late and colder nights, she wondered what it would feel like to snuggle with someone who she trusted and loved. Some one to talk about her days, about Della, about her worries and fears. Some one to also be physically connected with aside from being emotionally connected. She craved all of that so much, but she could never have it.

She was a territory Queen. She was one of the darkest jewel witches in all of the realms. She was also a Black Widow and a Healer. With only those credentials most of the lovers who wanted to be with her, only wanted something from her and that something was not love. An even if they weren't looking for anything from her, they only would take a look at her legs or face and shiver in disgust. Just like she did, although she tried to keep that disgust a secret. Everything had a price. She had paid that price and would have done it all over again if she had to.

She reached the front door and smiled at her butler as he open the door for her. The man, fair hair like her but with brown eyes that crinkle in the corner, bid her a nice walk as she went down the small steps of her private house. Seeing KaeAskavi playing hide and seek with Della made her smile.

She was happy. She always told herself, that she did not need a lover when she had Della to love and trust as her own. That love would surely do.

* * *

**_Glacia_**

"The Queen has accepted your apprenticeship at court for a full year contract, Lady Anastasia. I do hope you settle in quite nicely." The steward of the court said politely, trying to make conversation to avoid the silence that was beginning to settle between them.

Anastasia of House Verruil, wore the Sapphire as Offering, but with no caste to call her own she did not have that many options toward serving in any Queen's court. Since the rebellions two years ago things had change. Those who had survived the witchstorm and the rebellions in Glacia, were still trying to reconstruct the territory along with Karla, their Queen.

After Karla's poisoning all of the Queens inside the territory asked for references and usually chose the aristo ladies with caste and lighter jewels to serve in their courts. Having a caste, meant that the lady came with references from her training with others, which helped make the decision easier. As for lighter jewels, it also meant that the Queen or any of her males could have a chance of destroying the lady if the need arose to protect or defend themselves from a vicious attack. No one wanted to experience what the territory Queen did.

Such decisions had affected many like her and even if her family was of great standing in the territory. Sadly, _that _wasn't considered enough reference. So, she decided to prepare herself for all the rejection letters that were going to arrive, which did not take that long.

All the different Queens who rule in Glacia, whether they ruled a province or a small village, had sent their regards and their apologies for not accepting her as their lady in waiting, which was fine but it still hurt to feel rejected. She had been very disappointed, because even she had a small glimmer of hope of being accepted _somewhere_.

Then when she had counted all of the letters and noticed that only one was missing. That _one _was truly going to leave her heart broken. As the days passed, her father tried to calm her nerves, but nothing worked. Two weeks had gone by, when the letter finally arrived with a court courier. She had wanted the young warlord to leave her be, since she did not wanted him to see her crying hysterically, but when the boyo would not budge, she decided to finally be over with the waiting. She opened the letter in that moment and stared.

Her loud scream brought her father out of his study with a knife and when he got tackle by a happy witch, he wondered what exactly had happen. Then he read the letter and he joined her in tackling the court courier with hugs, leaving the poor warlord very confused. That was just three days ago and now, she found herself inside the territory court's estate in Sira. Walking the very same halls that Karla, the triple gifted caste Gray jewel Queen, did.

She was awe to the point it was hard to even speak. Remembering her manners, she gulped and smiled. "I'm sorry; still in a bit of shock, Prince. I truly never thought to actually _be_ here. To be serving this Queen." She said, making the steward chuckle.

"I know that feeling quite well. Wait until you meet the Queen and get the sharp side of her tongue, then you won't feel _that_ awe." The steward watched the puzzle look of the witch and could not help, but feel sorry for her. She reminded him of his youngest daughter, a soft and sweet-hearted female. Oh, he hoped his Queen was gentle with this one, the thought of seeing the witch cry at being lash with Karla's words making him feel protective of her. Maybe he could help her to understand his Queen better. To win her over and not make an enemy of her, like the other ladies had done.

Turning the corner, Anastasia finally found herself in the Queen's private wing. The Queen's room was at the end of the hallway; the room closest to the Queen's belonged to Della and KaeAskavi. She knew of Della, the Queen's adopted daughter, but she had never heard of someone named KaeAskavi.

Not daring to ask the steward about who exactly was KaeAskavi, since she did not wanted to give him the idea that she was completely inexperienced at this, she stood quietly and waited for him to finish explaining to her to whom the other rooms belonged to.

She noticed then that the other closest room to the Queen's was hers. Oh, she couldn't wait to tell her father about this. Opening the door and looking around, she studied her room. The four-poster bed with the satin sapphire sheets looked inviting and soft. There was a big closet and a big bathroom as well, the furniture was exquisite just like the bed. Letting out a happy sigh, she continued on toward the glass doors that led to the small terrace that overlooked Sira. Everything was magical and beautiful.

"I'm going to leave you to settle in, Lady Anastasia. You won't take up your duties, until next week when the Queen arrives to court. That would be enough time to get acquainted with the town as well as with the servants and the other court members." The steward informed her from outside her room and she turned to curtsy for him, flashing him a dazzling smile that made his old heart melt.

"Thank you, Prince." She said, before the steward excused himself and left. Turning to look back at the view, watching as snowflakes fell, she gave many thanks to the Darkness for such an opportunity.

**The** Steward opened his office door and look at two of the males who served in Karla's First Circle. "Princes." He addressed both of the men by their caste, before closing the door and going toward his desk.

"Did Hagen choose wisely?" One of them asked him. They were worried, just like he had been before meeting the witch. He took care of the contracts and of the official business of the court, but how surprised he had been when the Master of the Guard had come into the room and asked him to take a look over the letter the witch had sent.

Prince Hagen had been with Karla for many years, just like they had been and Morton had trusted him enough with his Queen's protection, which spoke volumes of what type of man Prince Hagen was. He had also personally seen how the Warlord Prince treated Della and that made the Steward even more proud of serving next to a man like the Master of the Guard.

So, when the Prince asked him to look over that letter he did not think twice about it. After hearing about the debt he owed the witch's Father for saving his life during the first attack driven by their Queen's bastard uncle. He decided to agree on accepting the girl into the Queen's court, but he reminded Hagen that all depended on Karla in the end, whether she stayed or not.

He had not expected to like the shy witch so much. How wrong he had been on thinking that. She was different from all the other aristo ladies that had passed through the court. This one was true to her self and she was sweet; hopefully some of the character traits that Karla picked up when they both got to meet. Upon finally sitting down on his chair, he looked at the men who stared back at him.

"Yes. I approve of his decision. Hopefully the Queen does as well." Both of the men relaxed. They were father and son, both sharing their fair hair and fair skin. Of course, the younger Warlord Prince had gray eyes while his father's were blue. Unlike him, who was black of hair and green eyes with fair skin, a tell tale sign from one of his old ancestors who might have been of a dual bloodline. All three of them were tall, experience warriors who rose to the killing edge too easily at the thought of their Queen being exposed to any sort of threat. The fact that this lady was approved made them and the other males more at ease.

"What is she like?" The older Warlord Prince asked and he couldn't help but chuckled.

"She is twenty-three years; very sweet and shy. Awe by the simplest of things inside this court. She wants to give off this impression of knowing what she is doing." The older Warlord Prince raised and eyebrow at him in curiosity, while the younger one just stared at him.

"She knows what a proper Lady in waiting is supposed to do, but she does not asked the questions that she wants to." He explained.

"What do you mean?" The older Warlord Prince asked him.

"Well, she did not ask who exactly KaeAskavi is." He informed them, which got him a loud laugh from the old Warlord Prince and a chuckle from the younger one.

"Oh, Darkness. I give her one week with Karla, before she leaves." The old Warlord Prince said, taking out ten gold marks and placing them on his desk. The son took out ten more and placed them on top of the other ones, shaking his head.

"No, Father. I think that is too long. I say four days before she leaves." The young Warlord Prince said.

The steward calling in his wallet took out ten gold marks and placed them upon the other ones. "I am game, but I say she will stay the whole year." He countered.

The witch was a lovely rose, but he knew that behind that beautiful, soft and shy nature had to be thorns. Hopefully, thorns sharp enough to defend herself against their Queen.

* * *

**Hello Fellow Readers!**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! :D**

**Please review, I would love to know what you think of it!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Glacia**_

**[1]**_**  
**_

"What?" Karla shouted, making the walls and the glass windows shake with her fury. Her Master of the Guard and her Steward taking one step back as their Queen stood up from her throne. Both males knew that she would not harm them. After all, both of them were hers as she was theirs, but they could not stop themselves from feeling fear as those icy-blue eyes held a feral look and the throne room's temperature decreased.

Noticing their fear, she closed her eyes and counted to ten, leashing her anger. Opening her eyes again, she watch them visibly relax and that made her even more annoyed. Their eyes look down to her hands and when she look down as well, she let go of the cane and put it back down on the floor, resting on it for support. Stupid males.

Touching her forehead with her free hand, she felt a headache beginning to form. A week, she had gone away from her court a week, deciding that she needed a break from her court duties and now that she was back, that same morning she discovered she had a lady-in-waiting.

Oh, she should have known that the servants cheery greetings and her First Circle's cheery attitudes were warning signs, but she had been received with a big box of her favorite fudge and a notice from Cook, who informed that all of her favorite meals would be served that day. Right then, she was very happy and agreeable, she did not think twice on what private matters her Steward and her Master of the Guard wanted to discussed on the throne room so early.

So, she let them ushered her into the room and even let them escort her to the throne, before she took her seat and watched them take a few steps backs. The distance between them and her, beginning to make her suspicious. It did not take long before they told her about a new member that had joined the court, while she was away. She listened quietly as they explained to her that this new member was a witch, who wore the Sapphire as her Offering and came from a very prestigious aristo bloodline. That the witch had been accepted into her second circle and help the position of lady in waiting. Right there, she exploded, but she kept her power confined to the room not wanting to upset Della or KaeAskavi.

Rubbing her forehead softly and closing her eyes for a moment, she heard them take a step toward her. She opened her eyes and glared at them, making them stop from taking another step. She tried not to feel betrayed, after all both males had her trust, but she could not understand why they had gone behind her back and accepted the witch. Letting out a sigh, she turned and went back to the throne chair to take a seat, trying to be reasonable and to hear them out.

"Why her?" She asked, not caring who would answer her question. Prince Hagen, her Master of the Guard, took a step forward. His eyes met hers and never wavered.

"I owed a debt, my Lady. A blood debt that was too important for me. Her father, distressed at the thought of his daughter never achieving her dreams decided to call in that debt. I would not have agreed to this decision if I were not sure of the witch's character and her good nature. Prince Armin, was the second test and after he met her, he too agreed that the witch was a good choice. I vouch on my jewels and life for her." She lifted her hand, a silent command for the Prince to stop talking and pointed to her Steward.

"Is this true, Prince? Do you vouch on your jewels and life for this woman, just like Prince Hagen?" She asked Prince Armin. The Warlord Prince took a step forward and placed his hand on his chest, right where his heart was.

"Yes, my Queen." He responded and continued. "The lady is of good nature and the whole week she has been here, she has done all she can to learn the names of the staff and the court members. She has become friends with all of them and all talk of her in good light." That made her raised an eyebrow at the man, who instantly got silent.

Tapping her fingers against the throne chair, listening to the noise the wood made, she silently considered all of that information. If all of her court approved of the witch, then that spoke volumes of what type of female she was, but to Karla that was not enough.

She had seen many ladies in waiting come and go, the fact that she had not taken in another one, was proof enough of how tired she was of dealing with women who were too foolish for their own good. She was tired of having to look into different eyes and see fear. She was tired of having to deal with women who just did not want to spent time with her. The thought of having to do it all over again with this new lady, made her feel tired and that feeling of hurt was still there, but both men were very sure of this one. They both liked her and were willing to risk their lives for her, just as they were willing to die for their Queen.

Her Steward cleared his throat, a simple action that brought her back from her thoughts. He smiled at her softly, his eyes gentle, making him look younger.

"We are just asking you to meet her, my Lady. At the end, it is your decision to let her stay and fulfill that contract or to let her go." He said, as if reassuring her that the decision was yet of being made. Looking at Prince Hagen and back at her Steward, she made her decision. Standing up, she took the cane and pointed at them with her free hand. The Gray jewel ring she wore shimmering with power.

"Very well. I will meet her, if she proves to be worthy to serve in my court, she will stay and serve. If she does not… Well, I will think of something to get back at the both of you." She gave them a sweet smile that had them blanched in fear. "Kiss, kiss. Now, where is this new witch?" She asked, already wanting to get over with the introductions.

* * *

**[2]**

Anastasia felt the little hairs on the back of her nape prickle. Opening her eyes slowly she looked at the terrace. Her room was bright with morning light and she couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being watched. Rolling on to her other side, she blinked many times before she stopped breathing and stayed still, staring back at blue eyes and ice-blue eyes. The blue eyes belonged to a fair hair girl, who was very beautiful and young that was observing her with curiosity. The ice-blue eyes belonged to a cat. A big, white cat, that also happened to be a Warlord Prince. Those ice-blue eyes, unlike the girl's, studied her with keen interest.

She gulped softly, looking back at the girl who smiled at her. She gave the girl a wavering smile, before the cat got closer to her face. Her eyes widened, never leaving the girl's face, as her body began to tremble. She noticed then that the cat was sitting down. Mother Night, if the cat was sitting down and he was big, she wondered how _big_ he was not sitting down. As the cat got closer and closer to her face, she kept pressing down on her pillow, silently wishing for the bed to eat her and save her from those big teeth, strong jaws and wet muzzle.

The girl just giggled as if nothing was wrong and that worried Ana, it made her wonder if this was how she was going to die. Being mauled by a white cat in her own bed, while a young witchling watched seemed like a perfect story for the Glacia Herald. She felt the cat's fur rubbing slightly against her cheek, sniffing slowly down her neck and back up to her ear, that made her giggle. The noise startled the cat, making it take a few steps back and turned his head in curiosity, before looking at the girl.

Ana silently watched, as both girl and cat seem to be talking to each other. She was awed by it. It all seemed to unreal, lifting herself slowly to get a better look at them, she clasped the sapphire sheets to her body. The satin material reminding her of where she was and her state of undress, covering more of her body with it she kept quiet. The silent conversation stopped the moment both cat and girl noticed that she was looking at them.

The girl stood up, from where she was kneeling and extended her right hand in greeting. Ana extended her own and clasped the girls hand, shaking it slowly, taking in the girl's clothes. For a woman who had grown up wearing dresses, she was not close-minded to the thought of other women wearing pants and blouses. In fact, she envied them, wanting to dress just like that and avoid the tight corset dresses that most court ladies wore. The girl's clothes were of expensive fabrics, but yet had that relax appealed to them for being at home, the cream white blouse-jacket and the dark brown pants accenting the girls blue eyes, fair skin and her golden hair.

Ana smiled as the girl finally let go of her hand and placed both of her hands behind her body; a twinkle of mischief shining in those blue eyes. "Good morning! You are new here, right? We have never seen you at court before! From where in Glacia are you from? Will you be staying with us long? How old are you? What is your name? I am Della!" The girl said as the cat let out a rumbling noise, that Ana did not know if to consider it a growl or a purr. The young witch then jump on the cat and press her face into its fur, rubbing it slowly, hugging the cat's neck.

"This is KaeAskavi. He is like my brother and closest friend. He is arcerian! He says you smell nice. He also says that he likes you. He wonders why you made that noise when he smelled you. He says it sounded like a small animal noise for a hum-." The girl continued on and by then, Ana did not know what to do. The cat was big, really big and the young witch hugging it, look very small next to it. Della's fast-talking had her confused and trying to grab her wits as fast as she could, she could only take in so much.

Lifting her right hand up, she interrupted the young girl, smiling in an apologetic manner to her. Her heart ached when those blue eyes, became somber and had a hint of sadness. Not wanting to give the young witch the wrong impression, she cleared her throat and chuckled.

"Good morning, Lady Della. Good morning, Prince. Please forgive me for interrupting you, but I am not that alert during the mornings, Lady. I am very delighted to be of your acquaintance, but I was not expecting to meet you-I mean the both of you, in this way." She said in a soothing tone. Both girl and cat taking a few steps forward, that action made her bite her lip to keep from giggling again. She was shocked and awed, maybe even still scared by the big cat, but she decided to put those feelings aside and try to be as normal as she could.

She did not let their looks fool her, since both were still growing children. Their actions tell-tale signs of how young they still were, but when both understood that behind her kind words was a silent question, they both looked down avoiding her gaze. Della began to make circles on the sapphire bed sheets and that had Ana lifting one of her eyebrows trying to look as the stern adult. The young witch, looked up and catching her expression, pouted before pointing at KaeAskavi.

"It was his fault. We were supposed to go to our room and I was supposed to finish studying, but he caught your scent and he said someone new was here. I told him not to enter your room, but he did so and I went after him. I tried to make him get out, but he would not listen." The girl said with a trembling lower lip, while the cat looked up and then at the girl; Ana felt the annoyed psychic scent coming out from the big cat.

Biting her lip harder, she tried not to laugh by clearing her throat again. She knew that both of them were guilty, their actions spoke louder than words, but she wanted them to like her. Punishing them or giving them a reprimand would not help her; after all she disliked punishments and reprimands just as much as any child did. So, with a smile and a soft pat to both of their heads, she straightened more in her bed.

"Lady, now you know that lying is bad, but I understand that sometimes curiosity gets the best of us. I understand that you were both curious, but what you both did this morning is quite dangerous and I would like for you both to promise me that you will not do it again. If you promise me this then I will never tell a soul what happen." Ana said solemnly. The two youngsters looked at her and then at each other, before nodding in agreement and lifting their right hand and right paw in promise, just like she had.

"Very well. Now, please will you be so kind as to wait for me outside? A lady needs to get properly dress." She informed then, both of them looking down again in sadness; that made her feel bad and she decided to change that.

"You may both escort me to the private dining room to eat breakfast, if you like?" She asked tentatively, both of them surprised by this agreed to the idea and left as fast as they could from her room, vanishing through the door instead of opening it. Letting out a loud breath, she fell back into bed and covered her eyes with her left arm.

She had just met the Queen's adoptive daughter and the young witch seemed to like her. She had also had her first encounter with kindred, not just any kindred but a Warlord Prince from Arceria, whose name in the Old Tongue refer to 'White Mountain' and was big, very big. The same famous person or cat, which so many at the territory court had mention to her with a mixed of awe and fear. That same Warlord Prince liked her also.

One week had gone by and already she had been exposed to so many magical and legendary things that would last her for a lifetime. Of course, there was one other prominent person she needed to finally meet. She secretly hoped that her future Queen would like her just as much as all of the other members at court did. After all, even if she had signed the contract and was part of the Queen's Second Circle, it would be Lady Karla's final decision that would cement her position in the territory court. Closing her eyes tight in fear, a loud knock followed by a loud roar reminded her that she was making her two escorts wait.

Letting out a groan, she pushed the sapphire colored sheets aside and got out of bed. Stretching her naked body, she stopped to look at herself in the mirror. Her strawberry-blonde hair catching the golden rays from the sun, which made it look more gold. Her eyes that were a turquoise color, in that moment looked like the emerald color studs her father had gifted her. Her body was curvier than many of the lithe aristo ladies that served in the glacian courts and she was shorter than the average glacian woman.

She was pretty and she knew this, but she did not put much attention to that. She was more into blending in than sticking out, which she already did with having no caste, but a dark Offering jewel. Her dresses were always done in pale colors and very long sleeved to keep her from getting cold as well as to keep her from standing out. That did not stop her from receiving male suitors, who never took the hint that she was not _interested_ in them.

Looking away from the mirror she continued on toward the big bathroom, too aware that outside two pair of different ears were silently listening to her steps, keeping track of what she was doing. During the time that she was getting ready, she considered what to wear that morning, since soon the Queen's summons would come and she needed to impress her. Deciding on the dress and jewelry, she felt bold and fearless. She would catch the Lady's attention with her good manners, intelligence, character and clothing.

This time she was not going to wear pale and blend in, she was going to stand out.

* * *

**Hello Fellow Readers!**

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter!  
**

**I also wanted to thank all who reviewed the last chapter, it was very encouraging to see that many have liked it. Thank you again, so much!  
**

**I would love read your comments about this one!  
**

**Hope all of you are well, safe and sound!  
**

**-Kaerih  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Glacia**_

_**[1]  
**_

_I've ruined it. I've completely ruined my chance at court,_ Ana thought as she secretly caught a glimpse of the Queen. Those ice-blue eyes still staring at her, the small frown still there in the Queen's face. She gulped softly and went back to staring down at the floor not daring to look up. She did not know what she had done to provoke such a reaction on the Queen, but since her arrival to the throne room those ice-blue eyes had not left her. Not even once.

As she continued to curtsy waiting for the Queen's word, she concentrated on the noises around the room. Low murmurs were heard from every corner and she wonder if the courtiers were unnerved by the Queen's reaction as she was. Maybe wearing the sapphire form-fitting dress had been a bad idea. Maybe it showed too much cleavage or maybe by wearing such a provocative outfit with her Offering jewel she was issuing a challenge to the Queen. That simple thought made her want to groan out loud at her terrible decision in clothing. It made her wish for the ground to open up and swallow her.

"Lady Anastasia. You may straighten…" The barely hidden bored tone made her flinch and hurried to do as she was told. Smoothing her skirts to hide her nervousness, she pushed those thoughts aside and slowly took in the Queen's profile.

Karla looked older for the age she was supposed to be, but even with that the Queen was beautiful. It was true that the witchblood poison had taken its toll on the Queen's body, but the simple fact that the Queen had survived it and was trying to work with it, spoke stories of the Queen's will and power.

The clothes she wore were fit for the Glacian climate and accented her ice-blue eyes as well as the Gray jewel she wore around her neck. Even if the clothes looked simple, Anastasia could guess that the soft white colored pants and blouse were made of expensive materials.

To the foolish Karla looked relax in her throne. To Anastasia, the Queen-like all the other Warlord Princes, was a well-honed blade ready for anything.

As her eyes continue to skim down and then up again, she took her time appreciating her Queen. The lightly tap of Karla's finger against the throne reminding her of the reason she was there. She wanted to take more time on admiring the legendary witch, but not wanting to come up as insolent she met her Queen's gaze. The small frown still there, but the tapping ceased. It seem an eternity to Anastasia, before the Queen cleared her throat and began to speak.

"I have already been informed of your arrival as well as of the contract you have signed. Many vouch on your name and honor, Lady Verruil. Many of whom I consider very close," Karla look quite pointedly at her Master of the Guard and Steward. Looking back at her, Ana stiffened trying to not let her excitement take the better of her. The Queen's frown had disappeared and her tone of voice was light and carefree; maybe she did have a chance at court.

"I see no problem on letting you take up your position. Even if I am not interested in having a lady-in-waiting, I have been reminded a couple of times on why it is important for a Queen to have one. As my lady-in-waiting you will accompany me to many court functions as well as other events. I do not agree upon you serving me inside my rooms for I can take care of myself, but seeing as you want to be train as a _proper_ lady-in-waiting, I will decide later on what you can do," The Queen informed her.

She was reeling with excitement in that moment, but trying to be as serious as she could. Remembering protocol she curtsy to her Queen.

"Thank you, my Lady. You honor me. May the Darkness be merciful and kind to you," she responded carefully, noting the calmness in her voice as her body quiver in excitement. "Thank you," she said again with all the gratitude she could muster. That did not last for long.

"We shall see if you will be feeling the same after a week. Kiss, kiss." The predatory smile that the Queen offer her, put her on edge a bit and made her heart race.

Curtsying again, she noted the dismissal and was ushered off by a very happy Della and a purring KaeAskavi that stuck to her side. Both of them wanted to play with her as well as begged some food from Cook in celebration. As they hurried her off the throne room, Ana turn to watch Karla, noticing that the Queen was frowning again. She wonder what the Queen was thinking or what exactly was upsetting her.

_**[2]**_

"Surprise, surprise. You actually let her stay, my Lady."

Those words made Karla come back from wherever she had gone to, turning to look at her Master of the Guard. Most of her court left as soon as the audience was done, leaving her and Prince Hagen alone.

"Well, it is not like she is going to last long," she informed him in a matter of fact tone. She stood up using the cane and took his offered arm as she let him escort her out of the throne room. Her legs not hurting as much as they were earlier, hearing the Warlord Prince sigh at her comment she let out a snort.

"You already did a bet, hm?" She asked him innocently and the male did not even respond to her question, which was as enough as an answer for her. Letting out a chuckle, she thought of Lady Anastasia. She had seen the girl before, but she did not remember where and even if she tried she could not. It frustrated her to no end, since she had a very sharp memory and those turquoise eyes were too rare to forget.

"Do you think she will stay?" His question surprised her and she smiled up at him.

"I don't know… Are you smitten by her, Hagen?" She teased, the Warlord Prince blushing like a young boyo. He shook his head at her and looked down with twinkling eyes fill with love. That surprised her and she broke her gaze from his to continued to stare towards the front.

Hagen sighed again not letting the rejection get to him, "Not entirely. She is very beautiful, Karla, but she is not _interested _in males_._ That's what I have heard."

She frowned at his comment, taken by surprise. "Oh, Hagen. You know how are the Aristos with the rumors." She shook her head in disgust, knowing quite well what it felt to be at the mercy of them.

He shrugged again, "I know. I really do not care about such rumors, but still it is a pity to think it could be true. Such a beautiful woman, like Lady Anastasia would make any Blood male proud…er and Blood female as well."

When they reach the private rooms hall, he stopped in front of her room and she looked up at him to glare his way letting him know that she was not letting him come in. The Warlord Prince grimaced. Giving him a delightful innocent smile, she opened the door and went in, turning to look at him again with that same smile.

"I haven't forgiven you, Hagen. Kiss, kiss." She said, before closing the door and hearing him say loudly "I know!"

Shaking her head she continued to go through her room, until she reached her bed. Not focusing on anything but it, a soft yawn escaping her lips. Using craft to undress as quickly as she could, she slipped in, too tired for anything but sleep. If the younglings could have a nap, she could as well. Closing her eyes, she instantly dream of those turquoise eyes.

* * *

**Hello Fellow Readers!**

**It's short and I'm sorry for that! I promised that the next chapter will be longer! :D  
**

**Thank you to those who are following the story and have reviewed it!  
**

**I hope all of you are well!  
**

**^.^  
**

**Kaerih  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Glacia**_

_**[1]  
**_

_A snowflake touched her cheek, making her open her eyes. A smile came upon her lips as she began to silently watch more snowflakes falling about. The sunset made the sky turn into different colors, most of which were a mixed of pinks, blues, and gray tones that made the clouds shimmer. The snow around her mixed with a soft spring breeze reminded her that she needed to get up and go back home. She did not want to go, she wanted to stay in this peaceful solitude._

"_Karla," she heard a distant voice called and that made her sit up. It was soft and breathy. It made her feel warm and tingle all over, despite the cold._

"_Karla," the voice called out again and she stood up, looking about the woods and catching site of green skirts running off. She chase after whoever it was, forgetting Lucivar's warnings toward approaching an unknown enemy. She ran as fast as she could, catching site of long golden hair tinged with a bit of red fluttering behind the person she was pursuing. As she got closer, she had no more doubts that the supple and curvy body, belong to a witch. Laughter rang around the trees as the woman turn to look at her, turquoise eyes meeting hers and red colored lips smiled in mischief._

"_Catch me, Karla," the woman urged her. She ran faster, letting out a triumphant laugh when she caught hold of some of those rippling green skirts. The scenery change immediately, the dark green skirts turning into satin sheets pressed against her naked body. She gulped as she found herself in a bed, her bed, a moment later a soft moan escaping her lips. Her body quiver as her legs spread more and someone placed themselves in between them. The green satin sheets slid off her and she realized that the only light around the dark room came from the moon._

_The pale glow of the moon rested upon the porcelain skin of a female. A female that was resting between her legs and slowly moved up to poised herself on top of her. In that close proximity she could see that the female was of Aristo descent. Her long golden hair with that tint of red seemed to glow all because of the moonlight. Her turquoise eyes were greener, her cheeks had a faint blush and her lips were a much softer red, the color accenting her pouty mouth. _

_She gulped in that moment as another tremble came upon her body. That made the woman smile, mischievously and press her body more into hers. The sensation of naked flesh brushing against hers made her gasp; she arched up wanting to press more into the female, who obliged her by doing that._

"_Karla," the woman whispered close to her mouth within an inch of kissing her, "Karla..."_

_The woman pressed her lips and then…_

"Eek," she said very loudly as she felt someone slobber her face. Pushing the huge cat away she opened her eyes and noticed it was dark outside. Her room was lit brightly and the Arcerian cat sprawl upon her bed, purred happily in seeing her awake. She tried to push him away to no avail and when he did not budge she decided to take on a different approach.

"KaeAskavi, if you do not move in this instant and leave, I am going to let Della turn you in a mauve color Arcerian cat again," she smiled as the Warlord Prince swoop down of the bed, running away through the door. She smirked in happiness as she got up, not feeling tired but very frustrated instead. Taking her cane she began to walk towards her own bathroom.

The suite she occupy was decorated in whites, mahogany, sapphire and gray tones. It was comfortable and spacious, made specifically to survive children or Arcerian Warlord Princes. The view around the room showed off the capital of Glacia and its scenery. To her it was home and hers, not many got to grace her quarters and those who did were only special guests she consider family.

As she went inside the bathroom and began to prepare for the evening meal, her mind came wondering back towards the dream. Her own cheeks flushing as she thought of it. She did not want to think about that, since she did not want to think in any way of Lady Verruil. Her mind was already made on doing all she could to make the young witch run away and never come back. When she finally began to dress and her breasts brushed against the sensitive material of her clothes, she stopped and bit her lower lip, clearly remembering when her own skin had touched the ladies.

"You are being foolish," she told herself trying to push away the dream, her thoughts and the sensations she was feeling. It was not until she was done when the polite knock echo through her room and she grimaced, recognizing whom exactly it was.

Taking her sweet time on going to answer the door and steeling herself, she opened it to meet those notable turquoise eyes. In them she could see innocence, nervousness and excitement.

The witch blushed instantly adding more loveliness to her face; she could not help but taking the natural beauty of the aristo lady. Her eyes slowly skimming down the soft golden and red tinge cascade of hair that contrasted with those eyes and the soft red mouth. The white porcelain skin tinged pink because of the ladies blush and the ample bosom displayed by the sapphire dress that hugged those supple curves. The Sapphire Offering jewel, encased in a rose silver motif chain, kept calling her attention to the pronounce cleavage. The whole image was very formal and appealing; to her it was a wonder on how the aristo lady had managed to shake off so many suitors.

As both of them stood silent for a moment lost in what seem like a trance, she decided to break it off.

"What do you want?" Her tone was gruff and she, Karla, for the first time winced mentally at something she had said. Thinking that maybe she had been _too_ aggressive. She let out a sigh as she watched Anastasia turn stiff and try to hide the hurt in her eyes.

Brushing her free hand through her spiky blonde hair, she concentrated on something far off in the hallway, giving time for the lady to say what she wanted to say.

"I came to get you, because Cook has already informed that dinner is ready, my Lady," Karla could hear quite well the hidden hurt in that tone. Turning to look at Anastasia, she gave her a curt nod, before stepping more into the hallway and closing the door to her room. Taking the witch by surprised, both of their bodies brush and there was some sort of heat that pass through both of them. This made the lady gasp and take a few steps back in surprise, staring back at Karla with wide eyes.

Not wanting to think about it at all, she decided to move forward and continue down the hall, grumbling under her voice her displeasure. She was not going to let herself feel anything at all. Her main goal was to let the witch go, not fall for her or think stupid romantic thoughts of her. She heard Anastasia run after her; for a moment making her wish to turn and look at her lady-in-waiting not acting composed.

That made her smile and when the lady reached her side, she hid that smile behind a bored mask. Already planning on what to do to get the lady to leave her side and leave the house.

_**[2]**_

Anastasia sighed happily when she flopped into her bed after the evening meal. She did not want to stand up and take off her clothes; she also did not want to use craft since she was exhausted mentally. For once, in all her days staying at court, she wished to be home with her father. It was the first time she was attending on Karla and it seemed like she had been doing it for an eternity. The evening meal had gone by fine.

The Queen had ignored her for most of it and concentrated on talking with her Steward on what needed to be done the next day. She thanked the Darkness back then for Della's company, the young witch's incessant talking and questions not letting her get bored or think of the event that happen before the evening meal with the Queen.

It was after the dinner that things started to get terrible. Karla, settled on her drawing room, asked her to get a book from the library. After bringing the Queen ten different books and making different trips to get them, the Queen decided that she did not want to read anymore and settle on telling her about her lady-in-waiting duties. Anastasia felt horrified at the thought of getting up so early in the morning to practice with a bladed Eyrien stick, to learn how to ride like a warrior and not side saddled. To also learn how to use the bow and knifes. She had to learn how to help with healing, even if she was not a Healer by caste. Karla's rambling on about all the other things she needed to do that were deemed un-lady like by protocol, faced her but she did not let it showed then and she was proud for it.

After the Queen got tired, she then let her excused herself and reminded her of the early morning that waited for them the next day. She groaned and grabbed a pillow to hide her face. She needed to stay, this was her lifelong dream and she needed to stay. Closing her eyes she could only think of her body and the Queen's brushing together, that delicious tingle of warm running through all of her. It had felt magnificent and erotic, for a moment making her ached for more. She had never felt that before with any of her lovers.

Hugging the pillow tight to her body she turn to her side to look at the dark night that looked magical with the falling snowflakes. Summoning all her strengths to get up and prepare herself for bed, she slowly took her time on doing it. As she finally was ready and slipped into the sapphire satin sheets that warmed her naked body, she noticed that she was still wearing her Offering jewel. Touching it, she sighed, she needed to stay. She would do whatever Karla told her or made her do, because she wanted to be there. She wanted to serve.

**[3]**

"You are evil, Karla. Not only did you bet on her leaving, but you also are raising the stakes by making her join you on practice and making her learn things a proper aristo lady-in-waiting should not. There should be a rule that exempts you from making any profits."

Many men grunted in agreement with Hagen as they all watch lady Anastasia of House Verruil try to learn how to use a bow. It was almost afternoon and still the Lady had not even drawn the arrow, that made her and most of the warriors under her care grimaced. She did not grimace of course, since last night she had learned of the courts bets and decided to join in on them, already preparing for the many winnings she would get.

"You poor males. You should learn to never bet against your Queen. Besides, I'm a proper aristo lady and I know different ways on how make any male suffer," she eyed them all, relishing the way they all winced. "Kiss, kiss. At least she knows how to hold the bow," she added making the men chuckle in amusement.

"Do you think that under Lucivar's tutelage she could learn at least something?" A warlord asked, while a Prince piped up in response, "Didn' Lucivar Yaslana turned you into a full blooded male?" The men all snickered at that, while the Warlord made a rude gesture to his friend.

The idea of Lucivar taking Anastasia under his wing made her smiled. Maybe she could ask the Eyrien Warlord Prince to come over sometime soon, but not yet, she still did not know if the girl would leave or stay.

Stretching for a bit, she stopped herself from yawning in front of her court. She knew that if the males catch her yawning they would insist on her taking a nap or coddle her.

The thought of a nap right then was appealing though, since she did not sleep well the night before. Her dreams always turning to the lady and becoming more ardent, by the time morning came she was simmering with sexual frustration. To the surprised of many, it was she who woke up her court, banging annoyingly on their doors and declaring it was time for practice in a loud bellow.

She had felt bad then, when she took in her lady-in-waiting state of panic upon realizing that she did not have anything to wear for practice and the sleepy daze look on the witch's face. That made her decide on lending her a pair of her clothing, which later turn into a bad decision when she took in the way her clothes clung to the lady's body in an attractive way.

Even though Anastasia had told her that she was grateful for the clothes, she still fumble with her clothing as they all walk toward the inner garden. It was not until they all started practicing and the lady started working out that she forgot about her fumbling or her nervousness. Karla could see that she was trying hard to impress her, but the poor witch was failing miserably. At least that morning practice had helped her with clearing her mind and letting go of all the tension in her body. It also helped her improved her mood.

Handing her bladed Eyrien stick to one of the males around her she walked toward Anastasia, tired of watching her for so long not get such a simple thing. Upon reaching the instructor, the Warlord shut up making the lady turn to look at Karla. Those turquoise eyes were filled with frustration and Karla could not help, but smile remembering that once she had felt like that. Asking the Warlord to allow her and giving him her cane, she position behind Anastasia.

Pressing her body more into the lady's, she began to guide her into the perfect stance for shooting. Helping her to lift the small bow up, while using her other hand to show her how to draw the string with an arrow. The warm feeling rushed through her and she ignored it, even when she pressed her lips against the lady's ear and whispered.

"Concentrate on the target's middle and draw the string as much as you can. Yes, excellent. Now, find the balance and listen to the wind, it will help your arrow to reach the target."

Anastasia gave her small nod and did as she was told; it was not long when she let go of the arrow. It did not hit the center, or the target, but it did fly and landed a few feet away on the snow-covered land. A gasp of joy escaped the lady, who put the bow down and turn to watch all the males celebrate such a crappy shot. Karla took a step back and took her cane, looking over at the shot.

"Congratulations, Lady Verruil, you killed snow. Hopefully next time you could hit the target before the day's end," she said before looking back at the lady and turning to go towards the inside already wanting breakfast and warmth. The Darkness helped her if her mornings would be like this for the rest of the year.

**[4]**

Anastasia of House Verruil, did not let her Queen's words affect her, she still was reeling on making the bow fly and hit _something_. She push a golden lock of her hair behind her right ear, the same ear that tingle still after the Queen's lips pressed on it. The warm almost electric feeling coursed through her, making her aware of where she was. That moment had been intense and even if she had wanted to press her body more against Karla, she did not dare. The Queen had decided to instruct her, not _flirt_, and if she did something like that in front of the Queen's men it would look really bad on her Queen.

Pushing any thoughts aside, she looked at the Warlord who eyed her in an interested manner. She raised a golden eyebrow in question and made him chuckle.

"What?" she said very haughtily. The older man, chuckling again, before answering her question, "Nothing, my Lady Verruil. It seems that days at court will get more interesting. Good day."

The Warlord rushed off and hurried to go after his friends, while leaving her there in a pensive mood. She had wanted to leave earlier, but this business of practice had seemed interesting and new. She wanted to learn more and so she would stay, besides she needed to find out why was it when the lady touched her or pressed against her she felt the warm rush feeling.

Noticing she was alone, she rushed toward the dining room, letting out a groan as she forced her stiff body into a run. She needed to get there before all of them, including Della, KaeAskavi and Karla, ate all of the breakfast. With a sore body she reminded herself that she was going to stay.

* * *

**Hello Fellow Readers!**

**I promised you a longer chapter and here it is! :D  
**

**I hope you enjoy it a lot!  
**

**I also hope that you do not mind some of the scenes.  
**

**^.^  
**

**-Kaerih  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Glacia**_

_**[1]**_

Not everyone was perfect. Karla reminded herself sternly as she smiled in encouragement at Della. Her witchling smiled back happily as she continued to murder one of Glacia's folk songs with the piano. The little witch was so bad that already half of the First Circle had fled, including KaeAskavi, who magically disappeared out of the music room.

She turned to look at Hagen then. Her Master of the Guard had started to squirm in his chair and stared longingly at the open door that let to freedom. When the Warlord Prince noticed his Queen's gaze, he instantly settled down once more. There was no way that she would let him leave the room; if she was going to suffer through it, so was he.

The only person to actually be enjoying Della's performance was her lady-in-waiting. Anastasia had not squirmed even a bit and her eyes had always stayed on Della. She sneaked another look at the silent Anastasia, before once more looking at her witchling.

When Della finished the song and stood up to curtsy for her audience as everyone clapped her way, Karla felt relief.

"Another one?" Della asked sweetly towards her audience, before everyone replied simultaneously that they needed to continue with their daily tasks. In a blink of an eye the room was empty, except for Hagen, Anastasia, and herself.

_Cowards,_ Karla said inwardly as she got up and went to hug Della.

"Another time, Witchling. I think you should go looking for KaeAskavi, before he gets into any trouble with cook," Karla suggested to the witch child, before dropping a kiss on the top of Della's blonde hair.

"How did I do?" Della asked, her tone full of insecurity. Karla had always been honest; when she did not like something she would happily say it. Of course, Della was another matter. She gulped loudly and her eyes went up to meet Hagen, who decided to study the décor of the room than give her any support. She looked back at the witchling, those blue eyes staring up at her innocently.

"Well…" She said, trying to find the proper words.

"You did wonderful," Anastasia commented, making Della squeal in happiness. The little witch hugged the Aristo lady in excitement and Karla pursed her lips, it did not help that Hagen chime in as well. Karla could only smile and nod her head, before forcing herself to say the exact same thing.

When Della gave them all one last round of hugs, Hagen decided that she deserved a treat and took the young witch's hand inside his own. The Warlord Prince escorted the witchling out of the music room too fast for Karla to say anything, let alone remind him that Della was supposed to be eating supper soon.

Shaking her head at what just happened, Karla turned to look at Anastasia, gripping her cane hard for support as silence settled between them. Ice blue eyes met turquoise color eyes. She was the first to look away, her stomach fluttering with a surprising known feeling and she tried to will herself to not feel anything at all.

She proceeded then to leave the music room, feeling Anastasia right behind her as they both walked down the long hall towards her private study. Karla mulled over and over what had just happened, remembering quite well how that simple lie had made Della so happy.

When they both reached the study and Karla settled behind her desk to read over some court documents, she decided to break the silence.

"Why did you lie?" Karla asked softly. She was curious as to what Anastasia's answer would be. Her eyes were looking over the documents.

"It was important to her. Your truth would have just sour her mood," Anastasia replied. That made Karla looked up and towards the lady, her ice-blue eyes cold. The Aristo witch only smiled warmly at her.

"Yes, but she would have known the truth. She would not be hurt by someone in the future if she knew it," Karla stated softly, frowning at her lady-in-waiting.

"Yes, my Lady, but sometimes it is necessary to lie. Sometimes the truth can hurt more than a lie," Anastasia pointed out.

She pursed her lips in thought, her eyes never leaving Anastasia. She studied the lady Aristo for a moment, before relaxing into her chair. No longer did she frown at the witch.

"Very surprising, Lady Verruil. Not only do you have impeccable social knowledge, but also you are wise beyond your years. It is good to know that you are not just a pretty face," She commented, a small smile coming upon her own lips.

"My lady honors me," Anastasia replied as she did a small curtsy, her tone carrying a hint of surprise.

Karla studied Anastasia closely, taking in her blushing cheeks and how becoming she looked while wearing that pale green dress. Karla felt that fluttering feeling begin again, making her feel silly. She did not like that one bit.

"You have my leave," She announced in a bored tone. Picking up one of the court documents, she used some of her power to open the door to her study. She heard the rustling of fabric and the soft steps. She heard the click of the door when it closed.

Dropping the document on the desk, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the chair, exhaling loudly. A mischievous smile taking over her lips as she remembered how much trouble she caused the High Lord.

_**[2]**_

A wailing witch-child was never good. As she hurried down the hallway and towards the music room, Anastasia tried to calm down. KaeAskavi was behind her and the Warlord Prince was just pushing the edge. She _needed _to stay calm; after all she did not want to fall prey to the Arcerian cat.

When she reached the room, she found the young witch sitting by the piano. Della's cheeks were tear-stung and her blue eyes were red as well as puffy. Anastasia felt her chest tighten and she rushed towards the girl, making sure that there were no visible injuries on her. When she reached her, Della flung herself into her arms and she hugged the young witch tightly.

"Ana," Della whimpered, letting out a shuddering breath that turned into a soft, hurt whine. Anastasia rubbed Della's back, trying to comfort her as best she could while keeping a close eye on KaeAskavi.

"What happened, Della? Tis okay, Witch-child. What is wrong?" Anastasia whispered, pushing some strands of blonde hair away from Della's face as she looked down at her.

"KaeAskavi is worried, Della. So am I. Please, answer me," She whispered once more, not wanting to scare Della nor the Warlord Prince that stalk the room. Della gulped then, taking deep breaths she extended her hand to KaeAskavi, who silently came closer and pressed himself against the both of them. That action seemed to calm the young witch more, but Ana was quite aware that they were not that far from the storm.

Karla was out in court business and with her was Prince Hagen. Someone needed to stay in court to watch over Della. Her Queen was not sure about leaving her with the young witch, but after some assurance from the Master of the Guard and Della herself, she accepted.

Anastasia knew that the reason Karla accepted was because half of the First Circle was present at court, there were many guards around the grounds, and Della felt safe around her. She did feel very proud at being entrusted such a task, even for such a little time. Of course, she stopped feeling proud the moment Della assured her that someone human needed to be present at court during her music lessons. After all, someone needed to watch over KaeAskavi while she played the piano.

She had never been alone with the Arcerian Warlord Prince before, the thought of it had unnerved her a bit. Clearly, she had worried for nothing. The kindred had settled patiently by her side, quiet and calm as he waited for the lessons to be over. Never did he once disturb her reading. That did not last long.

He was the one to alert her that something was wrong with Della. The change in him was a clear indicator that he was rising to the killing edge. She needed to be very careful.

As Della began to calm so did KaeAskavi. She hummed softly a tune that her father used to sing to her and that helped to get Della's attention. When the young witch gave her a watery smile, she decided to find out what exactly happened.

"Better?" Anastasia asked softly, caressing Della's hair. The little witch gave her a solemn nod, before she cleared her throat.

"Yes, better," Della whispered in replied, before letting out another shuddering breath. Ana decided then to clean the tears away from the girl, before she guided her toward the piano bench. The young witch took a seat and then slid a bit more to the side to leave her some space to sit down. When she took her seat, the girl sighed and looked at the piano.

"What happened?" She asked once more. Anastasia watch as Della raised her index finger to play one of the white keys.

"I finished my lessons early. Master Girard left one of his books and I went to the kitchen to give it to him, since he always goes there to get something to drink or eat. When I got to the kitchen, I heard him telling cook that he did not know what to do. That as much as he tried to teach me, I was still very b-bad," Della said, finishing her sentence with a quiver. Anastasia hugged Della, rubbing her back once more as she inwardly sighed.

She knew first hand what it felt to hear something like that. She knew how painful it was. In that very moment, Anastasia could not help but think of her Queen's words. Shaking her head, she made Della look up at her and she offered the girl a smile.

"Witch-child, everything will be alright. Don't cry over such a thing. So the piano is not your biggest forte? Nothing wrong with that!" Anastasia said, poking softly the tip of Della's nose, making the girl smile.

"Really?" Della asked, uncertainty in her tone. Her eyes looking hard to see if Ana would lie.

"Really. I once knew of a girl who loved poetry. Her father used to praise her so much on it. Then one day she decided to show her tutor the many poems she had written. The witch, who gave her the private lessons, only read one poem and after she was done with it, she proclaimed that the girl should never try to write a poem again. The girl was very hurt and her father, upon receiving knowledge of what happened, decided to let go the tutor. He then proceeded to tell his daughter, that if poetry was what she liked to do, then that she should continue to do so." Anastasia said, still smiling as she remembered how mad her father had been. He had always encouraged her to do what she wanted and to dream as much as she wanted.

Della giggled before she looked back down at the piano. She still wore the smile on her lips as she continued to play the same key. Anastasia bit her lower lip, before she looked down at the piano keys. She had never been that good in the piano either, nor on the violin, but she had excelled in the harp. The Queen had no harp in her music room; no one at court played it. Her own was back home and too heavy to bring it to court. It was also a precious gift that she was not willing to risk on damaging.

"Della, if you like the piano continue to play it. No one really cares that much for what Master Girard says," She said, before whispering the last part. That made Della giggle. Her happy expression did not last long; it was replaced by a solemn expression.

"I just…I just wanted to make her proud," Anastasia did not need to know to whom exactly was the girl referring to.

"Witchling… You always do her proud. Come on, I heard Cook did those puff pastries you so much like," She hugged the girl one more time, before getting up and helping her get up. She arranged her pale pink skirts, just as she arranged Della's hair, making sure the young witch looked presentable and wrinkle free.

Anastasia guided her toward the kitchen, already planning what she was going to do to make Della happy and confident once more.

_**[3]**_

A loud breath escaped Karla as she finally settled inside her carriage. Hagen looked at her closely, before giving her one of his mischievous smiles. He was dressed in his Master of the Guard uniform. The gray and blue attire suited him well in her opinion. She raised one of her delicate eyebrows at him in curiosity, before she turned to look outside her window.

Her legs were beginning to bother her, which was a clear reminder that she needed to massage them when she got home. She had expected the meeting to be short, but it extended too long for her liking and already the sun was starting to slowly go down.

"Hopefully the court will still be standing when we get there," She commented, breaking the silence. Her words made Hagen chuckle. Looking back at him, she watched as he shook his head from side to side, a big smile on his lips.

"Oh, Karla, why do you have such little faith in her? Della trusts her." Hagen asked, that smile still on his lips. She rolled her eyes at him, finally able to be herself. Both of her hands smoothing out the wrinkles on her sapphire color pants.

" Della is Della. She is a child, Hagen. An innocent. Lady Verruil is not. She is an Aristo. Aristo ladies are not trust worthy. You know what I mean," She pointed out, making him sigh. They had this same conversation in different occasions.

"Yes, I do. Anastasia is not like that. She is pure hearted. Kind. Gentle. If she were not like that, you would have never let her inside the court," Hagen responded, making her snort. It was always his same response to her words.

"Always the same respond, Prince. I'm still waiting on you using different qualities of hers. Qualities that are true to her self and not appearance," Karla jibe, a wicked smile on her lips. She knew Hagen was affectionate of the woman, just as much as he found her attractive; most of the males in her court found the lady attractive. To their chagrin, the lady had not even noticed their attempts at wooing her.

Hagen furrowed his brow in disapproval, but that expression did not last long as he continued to smile at her. He shrugged his shoulders at her, before clearing his throat.

"You know it's the truth. Besides, I appreciate _all_ of her qualities, most specifically the ones that have to do with her character. Not all Aristos are bad; you know that quite well, my Lady. You grew up with some of them," Hagen replied. She let out an exasperated breath, a bit bother by his words. She hated to admit he was right. She turned to look back out her window, watching the night settled in. They both rode in silence for a while, but Karla could still feel Hagen's pleased smile.

"She… Bothers me," Karla confessed to him. She listened to him adjust himself, as if he was ready to move into action. The protector in him coming out more as he rise to the killing edge. His silence a tell-tale sign of him waiting for her to explain herself.

_Males_, She thought to herself in aggravation.

"Not in the sense that you think. Maybe I used the wrong word to explain myself. I just… I do not know what word to use to describe what she does in me. The first month is almost over and I still do not know what to make of her," She murmured, turning to look at Hagen. His eyes were dark and full of curiosity. He raised an eyebrow in question and that made her grimace. No use on dropping the subject anymore, not when he was so attentive and a curious Warlord Prince was not good at all.

"She confuses me. There, that is closer to what I feel. I do not like it one bit. She confuses me to the point I am starting to forget why I did not want a lady-in-waiting," She looked down when she said that. Her hands were curled into fists and she could feel hotness in her cheeks.

"Interesting. Does this mean that you are retiring from the bet, my Lady?" Hagen asked innocently. His tone of voice made her look up at him.

"Not a chance. After all, I plan to send you out shopping with Della with the winnings I collect. Kiss, kiss, Hagen."

Her Master of the Guard flinched, before he sighed acting saddened by her answer. That made her smile wickedly once more. She relaxed into the carriage's bench, happy to once more ignored the feelings that were bubbling up inside of her.

* * *

**Hello Fellow Readers!**

**I am very sorry for taking so long on uploading this new chapter, hopefully you like it!**

** Please Review!**

**Favorite and Follow if you want! ^.^**

**Thank you for your time!  
**

**Kaerih**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Glacia**_

_**[1]**_

Not many people intimidated Karla.

She was a Queen, a Black Widow, and a Healer. As a triple gifted Blood female, she was well-respected and fear for the power she possessed. Those who treasured their existence made sure to tread softly around her. Ilona, one of the women from her First Circle, did not take part of that.

The Blood female was a well-respected Healer. She had joined Court since the beginning Karla took over as Queen. Ten years her senior, Ilona was the Court's chief Healer. She was a very tall woman and _very_ strong. She sincerely thought that Ilona could be a distant relation of Mrs. Beale. The only difference being that Ilona carried the fair coloring of a Glacian and blue, gimlet eyes.

Karla knew she had made a correct choice when appointing her chief Healer. The Blood female was very serious and always capable of taking care of anyone. She rarely even needed Karla's help when she was doing a healing. Even Jaenelle -the best Healer in the entire realm and the Blood could ever produce, approved of the woman. Her friend, sister, and Queen- still agreed that Ilona was a little intimidating. Even Lucivar, a man feared for his warrior skills and the power he wielded, considered Ilona to be intimidating.

Rarely, did Ilona ever visit her to discuss court related matters. Whenever the witch came into her private study, Karla knew she was in some sort of trouble. Purple Dusk was no match for the Gray, but when those eyes settled on her, Karla felt like she wanted to squirm in her seat.

That morning after practice, Karla gulped when she caught the distinct psychic scent of Ilona approaching her study. Knowing there was nowhere she could run off to, Karla mentally prepared for their conversation. It did not help that Ilona looked rather frazzle that particular morning.

"Kiss, kiss, Ilona. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She said, giving the witch her most cheery smile. The Blood female only grunted in reply; not a good sign at all. Karla kept the cheery smile, while her brain worked rapidly to remember anything that she might have forgotten or done to displease the witch. Nothing came to mind.

Once Ilona was in front of her desk, looking down and directly at her, Karla tried to stay unfazed. Ilona crossed her arms in front of her; Karla felt her right eye twitch. That was not a good sign at all.

"Lady, do you trust my advice?" Ilona asked, her question taking Karla by surprise.

"Of course, I do. Why do you ask that, Ilona?" She replied, a bit uneasy. She wondered what had brought that question up. Ilona's tone was too sweet for her taste. Something definitely was amiss.

"That is good to know. As part of your First Circle, it is my duty to offer you some advice and to serve. This is why I advise you to not give Lady Anastasia anymore lessons," Ilona answered, before continuing on, not giving her any time to respond.

"My Queen, I understand that you require this from the court, but I can no longer keep up with the madness that has become my mornings. I fear for the safety of the men, rather than the safety of Lady Anastasia. Just this morning I tended to four guards, none were badly hurt, just bruises and minor cuts. All inflicted by the Lady who seemed to have sparred with them."

Karla wanted to groan. She knew that accidents tended to happen during training sessions, but since Anastasia had joined in, the accidents were becoming more frequent. She never thought they were _that_ frequent, but of course the males would never say anything about them. They did not want to upset or worried the Lady.

"This has not been the first time, nor is it going to be the last if you let her keep taking part of the morning sessions. I might not be a trained warrior, but even I can see that the Lady is not fit for such activities. Even you, must agree that in the short time she has practiced, there has been no progress with her," Ilona continued, making Karla wince.

That was a valid point. Hagen was an amazing warrior, but even his teaching had not help Anastasia with the knife, or the Eyrien Stick. The only thing she had become better at was archery; at least during those lessons she had begun to make the arrow fly closer to the target.

"I do not even think that Prince Yaslana could make that poor girl into a warrior. In healing she does a fine job. Thank the Darkness. Nevertheless, that is my advice, Lady Karla. I understand that there are other means that push you to make the girl train, but I do hope those means do not get in the way of my advice. After all, I do not think you will have the time in your schedule to take over as main healer during the mornings," Ilona finished, an arch blonde eyebrow up.

She gulped, catching the silent threat hidden in Ilona's words. Karla hated waking up early in the mornings. If Ilona were to give up the post of main healer during that time, she would have to take it. She would do anything to prevent that from happening.

Her lips opened, but nothing came out. She cleared her throat and gave the witch a curt nod.

"Very well. I shall take your advice into consideration, Lady Ilona. Is there anything else for us to discuss?" She was too tired to keep up the cheery act with the female.

"No, my Lady. Good day," Ilona offered her a small smile, before turning around and leaving the room. Once the door close, she mumbled an Eyrien curse. She knew she had no choice than to do what Ilona asked; after all she did not want to have a second visit from the witch. Those visits were far worse than the first ones.

**[2]**

Happiness should have flooded Anastasia the moment she learned that she no longer needed to attend the morning training sessions. Instead, a feeling of sadness settled inside of her. Three weeks had passed since she had started training with the males of the Court and the Queen.

Her body was still painfully getting used to them, but day-by-day she seemed to get better. She was still having problems with the knife and the Eyrien stick, but she blamed it on being a new apprentice. Somehow the training sessions had become very important to her. Through them she had begun to learn new things about self-defense; things that not necessarily needed the aid of Craft. Her father had seemed a bit appalled at first. The idea of his sole daughter learning how to fight with dangerous weapons had made him extremely worried.

In various letters from him, she was reminded on how unsafe that was. That _he_ had sent her to Court to be a lady-in-waiting, not a guard. He even threatened to go and get her, but after some reassurance from her part on how safe the training was, her father decided to let his worry go. Their Queen was a fighter, trained by Lucivar Yaslana himself. He had even commented in recent letters that he was pleased to know she was learning on how to defend herself from any threat. That had made her extremely happy.

That sentiment did not last long. After Prince Armin, the Steward of the Court- informed her the Queen's decision; Anastasia decided that she needed to walk. Knowing that the Queen was going to be busy for the rest of the afternoon and would not have any need of her, she decided to go back to her rooms to get her coat.

Most of Kaeleer was in mid spring, but Glacia had no signs of that. The territory was always cold, some days the weather was refreshing and others, the weather was very biting. That particular day belonged in the former category. She loved days like that, were the wind was cool and small snowflakes fell from the skies.

When she got to her private rooms, she heard two of the servants engage in conversation. Their words were murmurs, but when she pressed herself against the door just a bit, she got to overhear their conversation.

For her eavesdropping was a terrible thing. In Aristo society it was frowned upon for its unladylike behavior. It was a lesson she had taught Della the very day she had found the witchling crying. Of course, she would have tried to ignore it, if she had not heard her name come out in that idle talk.

"_Well, supposedly Lady Ilona was the one to request that it stopped_," One of the voices commented.

"_No!_" The other exclaimed.

"_Mm. I tell ya that I could not agree more with her. The Queen is a marvelous fighter, but the lady is a tad bad."_ Anastasia bit her lip. She knew which lady they were referring to.

"_A tad? My man says she is terrible_," That comment and the soft laughter that followed it, made Anastasia bite her lower lip harder. Tears formed in her eyes and she blinked them away. She took a step back, looking at the door, before turning and hurrying down the hall to get away from there.

Her vision became blurry with unshed tears, as she walked at a brisk pace toward the entrance. She felt humiliated and because of that, anger began to boil inside of her. Her pale blue, silk skirts swish fast as she moved. Her eyes seemed to turn into a darker green that almost seemed predatory like. Her cheeks were flushed pink.

For once, she felt like she wanted to fight somebody or shoot something.

_**[3]**_

"How long has she been doing that?" Karla stared, her question directed at Hagen, while her gaze was intent on the curvy form of her lady-in-waiting. On the cold, snow ground many arrows lay near the target. Only three arrows seemed to have hit the outer rings, but none were close to the target point.

"For a while now," Hagen replied, not bothering to look at her. All of the Court watched in wonder as the lady Aristo once more prepared herself to shoot. All work inside the Court and outside had stop. Everyone seemed to be in wonder. Karla did not blame them, after all it was not normal to see the well dress, well manner Glacian lady Aristo pick up a bow- let alone use one without Hagen present.

Anastasia had been training for sometime. The Court had gotten used to that. The one thing that kept the whole Court in wonder was the three-now four times that she had hit the target. Never had the lady Aristo been so lucky to hit it or even get an arrow so close to it before.

"Have you sent someone to bring her inside?" A brush from one of her psychic tendrils let Karla know that something was wrong with the witch. Anger and hurt were the emotions she picked up. That was not good.

She turned to watch Hagen nod in affirmation to her question, his eyes still on Anastasia.

"Yes. I even went myself and she told me that she was not done yet. She snarled at me," Hagen looked concern. That was not normal Anastasia behavior. Her lady-in-waiting was sweet-tempered and polite. Seeing that the glass doors that let to the practice grounds were already frosted due to the change of temperature, Karla decided to step in. She did not want to be responsible for the death of the lady. Aristos turned very touchy when one of their own died by negligence.

"Hell's fire! I'm going to get her! One simple witch and none of the males dare to get her to come inside," She declared, too exasperated. Opening one of the doors, she went outside, Hagen behind her. She approached Anastasia very slowly; the psychic scent of hurt and anger becoming stronger as she got closer.

The Blood were dangerous went mad, especially the dark jeweled Blood. That was one of the many reasons why she put around her a Gray shield. She doubted that Anastasia would hurt her, but it was reflex. When she finally reached the lady, she waited for her to shoot. The arrow pierced the third ring in the target.

"Good shot," Karla commented, breaking the silence.

"Not good enough," Anastasia responded, not bothering to look at her.

"True…Still good for an apprentice," That finally got her a glance from the witch. Karla took in the tear-stained cheeks that were flushed by anger or the cold. She took in the glazed eyes that looked like a darker green.

"An apprentice? I'm not even that. Forgive me, my Lady, but I know," Anastasia did not bother to hide the hurt in her tone. Karla closed her eyes, for a moment relief that she did not know of the bet. A sigh escaped her lips as she once more looked at Anastasia.

"I thought eavesdropping was frown upon by the Aristos," Karla said dryly. That made Anastasia turned a more bright pink.

"It is, but sometimes it can be necessary," Anastasia grumped. That made Karla snort.

"Of course it is, especially when it benefits any of you. Since you seemed to know the reason behind my decision for not letting you continue to train, can we please go back inside?" She aimed to make her tone very condescending. That made her lady-in-waiting frown. Her eyes were no longer glazed, but very bright with anger.

"No. I do not know the reason, my Lady, but…" She let out an exasperated breath, before continuing on. "I have developed a liking for the training. I _want_ to learn. I want to proof to you that I am not a weak lady Aristo. That I can keep up with you. That is my duty. If I cannot serve fully in my position then, what is the point of me being here?" Karla was very wise, but for the first time in her life, she did not know what to say.

_This is your chance to win,_ Karla thought to herself. She had the perfect chance to not only get rid of the lady, but to win the bet. It did not feel right at all, not one bit. For once, she was taking great measure on how to respond to someone without hurting any feelings.

"Lady Verruil, I do not think you are weak. You told me that the truth hurt more than a lie, but I believe that right now the truth is very necessary. You are a disaster with the Eyrien stick as well as with the knife. Many of the men won't admit to this, but they have received cuts and bruises when sparring with you. They are afraid that they might hurt your feelings, so they stay quiet. Ilona, the chief Healer, has been over flooded with so many healings since you have started the training," When Anastasia was about to open her mouth to speak, Karla lifted her left hand up to silence her.

"Please, let me finish, Lady. I understand that you did not do it on purpose. Those daft males deserved getting hurt for not shielding correctly. Either way, I decided to stop your participation in the training exercises, because I got the impression you did not like them. I guess that my impression was wrong. I am not good with apologies, but what I am trying to say is that if you want to continue joining me in practice you may. I just think it is best you stay with archery. For the men's sake," Karla finished.

Her hand raked through her spiky blonde hair as she looked at Anastasia. She was never good with apologies, but she hope that the lady would understand what she meant. After all, Ilona only advise her on the knife and Eyrien stick.

Karla thanked the Darkness that her lady-in-waiting had not hit anybody with an arrow just yet.

Anastasia took a step forward and then another, before her arms went around Karla to hugged her. That took Karla by surprised. Her free hand went up to pat Anastasia's back. She could not help but notice the enticing lilac scent that the lady wore.

"Thank you, my Lady," Anastasia whispered.

"Yes, yes, can we go back inside now? I am freezing," Karla replied. That instantly got the lady away from her. The lady apologize many times to her, but all she could think about was how amazing it felt to be embrace by her. Her body instantly reacted to the welcoming warmth.

That night, she dreamed of the lady once more.

* * *

**Hello Fellow Readers!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I need your help on deciding which character from the originals should I first introduce to Anastasia. I have a pretty basic idea on who, but I would like to know your suggestions first!**

**Please comment and let me know what you think.**

**Favorite and follow if you haven't!**

**I hope you are safe and sound!**

**-Kaerih**


End file.
